Sanity
by Thegr8tn8t
Summary: Qilby has been given his sentence. Eternity with nothing. How does one keep their sanity in that position, or can they? Either way, Qilby sure will try.
1. Chapter 1

Sanity

Sanity is such an objective word. I think myself sane, but I find the king of my people insane.

A King cannot be so kind all the time. Those who is will surely lead his people to ruin. I have seen it happen many times before. One has to be heartless and cold at times to preserve them self so they can further preserve their people.

Unfortunately, the king finds me insane for this belief and has vanished me to this goddess forsaken realm: AGAIN!

I'm not sure how long I've sat here contrasting my beliefs with that of my king's, considering time is not an entity here (I highly doubt Xellor even knows of this place, let alone how to reach it if he did).

I've resorted to counting breaths as a measurement of time; however, this has proved to be a very troublesome, considering the bodies lack of need to breath in this dimension. That's not to say I can breath if I consciously try, only that my body no longer breaths subconsciously.

I'm not really sure why.

But I've been here for almost 875,290,674 breaths, give or take a few thousand breaths, and I'm starting to become bored with this activity.

Perhaps I'll explore some of this endless expanse of white terrain. Perhaps some other poor soul was imprisoned here by their fool of a king.

 **Hey guys. I'm sure most who read this early on are wondering why I'm starting a new story instead of updating Angels of Remnant. Well the answer is because I had an idea and wrote it down, also I'm at work right now, though I'm currently not doing anything so I'm uploading this. AoR chapters are much longer than this too. Anywho, hope you enjoy this first chapter of Sanity. I always found Qilby such a good bad guy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the glory that is Wakfu. The French do.**

 **-TheGreatNate**


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"I made a strange discovery while exploring today. Ha! "Today". There are no days here. Nor nights. Just white. No floors or ceilings. No doors or windows. Not even shadows or even colors./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Except for me of course. Oh! And this new discovery that I have discovered. It is green...ish. A little tan, but mostly green. It is a leaf. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"This discovery amazed me. There must be something within this expanse of nothing to produce such a color. An oasis of sorts. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Perhaps it is a small stretch of actual land. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Perhaps there are trees there. It would explain the leaf. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Perhaps there is water. It would explain the somewhat lush color. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Perhaps there are other prisoners here. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Yes! That must be so. I must find this oasis. I must find this land. I must find the trees and the water. I MUST find the others. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strongOk. I know it's short but I had another day at work where I had nothing to do so I wrote this up real quick. I want to thank for reviewing, pointing out some mistakes I made. Thanks for that btw. I'll fix it eventually. Feel free to do the same for any mistakes I made in this chapter./strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strongFeel free to favorite, follow, and review and check out my other stories; emMan or Machine/em, and emAngels of Remnant. /em/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strongSo Qilby has found something in his mindless exploration. A little leaf. And with it is hope that there's someplace or someone also trapped in his prison. Will he find anything? Find out next time. /strong/div 


End file.
